1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for stacking sheets, for example for stacking banknotes in cassettes of automatic service machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A stacking apparatus is known from United Kingdom Patent Application No. GB 2 198 122 A in which a banknote or a bundle of notes is clamped for the purposes of deposit thereof between a stationary endless belt and a displaceable endless transportation belt of a transportation system which is arranged with its rollers on a carriage which is displaceable over a stack of banknotes. The banknote is firstly precisely oriented above the stack in a transportation direction and is separated from the stack by the transportation belt. A drive then displaces the carriage in the opposite direction to the direction of transportation of the banknote, while a variation in the belt geometry of the transportation system takes place in such a way that the banknote is deposited on the stack.
Another stacking apparatus is described in German utility model No. G 90 05 298 which deposits the sheets on the stack with a higher degree of precision by means of a simplified transportation system as separate protective belts hold down the stack so that the belts of the transportation system do not slide on the stack and displace the uppermost sheets thereof.
Testing devices of an optical or magnetic nature for detecting printed images on sheets are also known for example from European Patent Application No. EP 072 237 A2 or United Kingdom Patent Application No. GB 2 130 414 A.